Four Of A Kind
by DayDreamer'sImagination
Summary: Bella does have Renesmee along with Ella,Eli,and E.J. four very different Half-breeds. Sucky Summary! I know!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight! And the idea of Bella having four children belongs to Seth Imprint!

**Summary:**Bella has sex with Edward on their honey moon just like yes they welcome Renesmee into the family,as well as four other children.

**Bella's POV**

From the time that Edward said he heard four minds in my stomach I was scared,shocked,but I was also only thing that had me confused was their should I name them.I already had one name down for a girl,I needed three more girls names,because they could all be girl,atleast I hope not.I also needed three boy names incase they were all boys,god I needed help,but Edward and Rose were there to help me so I was okay.

"Okay so we have Renesmee Carlie Cullen."Rosalie sighed.

"What,about the name Jasal,except instead of a 'Z' we could use an 'S' ?"I asked,taking another sip of blood.

"I think it's Beautiful."Edward smiled warmly at me.

"Her middle name could be Ella,like Edward,and Bella."Rosalie suggested.

"Perfect."I agreed.

"Okay that's enough girl names for now what about boys?"I sighed.

"We have E.J. already."Rose didn't like the name because it had James in it,but he had to understand that James was an important part in my life.

"Eli,it comes from Elizabeth,your mother's name."I smiled at me warmly.

"What about the middle name?"Rosalie asked.

"Rosalie,and Emmett...hmm,how about the name...LiEm?"I asked unsurely.

"Wonderful,"Rosalie smiled.I then tried to get up when Rose helped me,I was walking when I felt a painful feeling in my stomach.I dropped my cup the and arched my back in and screamed,"The babies are Coming!" Edward,Rosalie,and Jacob rushed me up the stairs into Carlisle's looked like a medical sat me on the table,Rose and Edward were rushing around while Jacob stared at me as I yelled in stomach was being ripped open.I screamed in was another rip and I screamed once again feeling my stomach open. I hadn't noticed Rosalie had left and Jacob was helping smiled and held out a baby.I barely caught a glimpse when before I blacked out.

**Eli's POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching spongebob,when Auntie Alice picked me up and walked over to every one.I focused on my Aunt's hair.I ran my fingers through and played around.I leaned back in Auntie Alice's arms and she smiled at me.I turned around to see what was next to me and it was Uncle sister Ella(We call her her Elly,or J.C.)was on his shoulders pulling on his hair.

"Ow Ely!"Uncle Emmett whined.

Ella bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

I heard talking but I was focused on the playing with the string on Auntie Alice's shirt.I heard whining,and I looked over at was reaching out her hand at...Mommy?I hadn't met her but she was the Mommy that Daddy told us about.I reached out too,so did E.J. and Jasper walked in between my Mommy and the rest of us.I again wiggled around in Auntie Alice's arms,I wanted started to float over Uncle Jasper.

"What's happening?'She voice was like bells,pretty sweet bells,the bells I remember hearing before.

"Ella,put your mother down,"Daddy the time he finished talking Mommy was right infront of us.I wanted her to get closer.I wanted her to hold me.I was twisting in Auntie Alice's arms.

"How did she do that?"Mommy asked.

"Well,they all have different...abilities."Daddy explained.

"What exaclty are all of their abilities?"Mommy asked.

"Ella can move anything with her is how she moved you."Ella climbed down from Uncle Emmett's shoulder and into his reached out for Mommy and Mommy held Ella and smiled at her."She lookes like you Love."Daddy smiled.

"But she has your human eyes."Mommy walked up to me,still cradeling Ella.

"This is has also has your features,and my eyes."

"What is his power?"Mommy gave Ella to Daddy and she took me into her smiled at me,and stared into my eyes.

"He is fast,faster then is probably the fastest thing on Earth,and he is like you,I can't read his mind."Daddy said.

"Mommy's boy."Mommy smiled at me rocking me in her sighed and looked at E.J."What can E.J. do?"She gave me to Daddy,and took E.J. out of Auntie Rosey's held Ely and I in his smiled at us then focused on Mommy again.

"E.J. can create a shield around himself."Daddy explained.

"He looks like you but with my human eyes."Mommy smiled at E. held him for a minute and then looked up from E.J. and towards where Nessie was but Jacob was infront of her.I didn't want to see what happened so I dozed off for a minute,when I felt Daddy moving.I opened my eyes,and noticed we were looked angry,she was talking to Jacob,and then she jumped at ran and got in the way so Mommy landed on Seth.

Later we were all in the living room while Grandpa Carlisle fixed Seth's was apoligizing.I fell asleep.

**6 YEARS LATER**

**Eli's POV**

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen,to find Ella (We never really call her Jasal,mainly Ella,Ely,and the acasional J.C.)eating breakfast Grandma Esme had cooked. I turned my nose away from the food.E.J., Ness,and I wouldn't eat human food if our lives depended on it(well E.J. eats it some times),but Ella ate it like we drank only people who did eat the food was Ella,and ,Jacob,Jacob...he was well he was cool with me,but E.J. he hated really didn't care,and ofcourse Renesmee _loved _him.

"Morning Eli."Ella said taking a bite of her was wearing a pink tank top with lace on the top part,she had a gray vest over the tank top,a pair of jean shorts,a gold chain necklace with a golden heart at the end of it,and a black pair of was different from the rest of us,she was more human,I mean don't get me wrong she had all the abilities a half-breed has enhanced hearing and everything,but she still acted more human then the rest of even had a naturel tan she doesn't even have a faint sparkle in the sunlight.

"Morning,so when are we leaving for school?"I asked.

"What can't wait to talk to the ladies?"E.J. walked into the was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt.E.J. is what most people call a ladies man,but I call him a plays girls like he plays football,every Saturday night,and practice on Thursdays,Tuesday,and Friday.I don't think anyone besides Uncle Emmett aproves,and yeah you're probably thinking,_You guys are half vmapire oyu can't associate with humans!_But you'tr wrong,we all have friends,not life long friends ofcourse but we have friends,and sure E.J. is kind of cheating with the whole sports thing but still.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my walked into the kitchen holding hands with Jacob.

"What up dog."E.J. looked at didn't respond because it was obivious that he didn't want to fight.

"Shutup E.J."Renesmee was wearing a pair of light skinny jeans,a white t-shirt,with a black vest over it,a black pair of ballet flats,and a silver charm is more of a girly girl would rather be shopping with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose,while Ella would rather be playing baseball or something with the is friendly,nice funny,but she can be bossy,and bitchy at points.

"It's not my fault he's a dog."E.J. muttered.

Mom walked into the kitchen."Good morning everyone!"She smiled,Dad following behind her.

"I have a are there so many people in the kitchen if only Jacob and I eat?"Ella got up from her stool she was sitting on by the island.

"That's a good question."I replied.

"Then why hasn't anyone answered me?"She retorted,I guess the bitchy thing is sisterly walked into the living room and grabbed her Alice,Uncle Jasper,Aunt Rose,and Uncle Emmett walked down the stairs."Lets go!"Ella said,she walked into the garage,and headed for the black lexus.

"Wait Ella you know the rules."Dad said.

She turned around sucking in a breath,stood up straight and stuck her arms down.

"You're okay."Dad always makes Ness and Ella do that when they wear things that are they stick their arms down and their finger tips go past the hem of the idem of clothing they have to change or put tights or something under turned back around and got into the Lexus.I got into the car with her instantly regretting it,because well my sister is a crazy driver.

She pulled out of the garage,and drove down the dirt rode as fast as the car could we reached the rode she slowed one else was following behind ,Mom,Ness,and Jacob in the volvo.E.J. in his silver Alice,and Uncle Jasper,with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett in Aunt Rose's new cherry red cadillac.I was half vampire I'm not suppose to be scared of anything really but,you can't help but be scared with Ella's driving.

She pulled into the school parking lot and the car engine died as she pulled the key rest of the family followed all got out of our cars and as usual people stared at us.I walked into the school and went to my locker.A few seconds later Derek was next to me his arm up against the is that kind of friend who is the asshole but he's still your friend."What up."He said.

"Nothing much."I replied.

"Woah,your sister is so hott."He gawked as Ella walked by.

"Man,could you like hold off on that?I mean she's my sister."

"Hey,it's not my fault your sister is insanly hott."

"Man just shutup."I sighed.I got my books and headed to class.I sat down in the classroom waiting for the bell to ring,I heard a few giggles coming from around me.I really didn't know why girls giggle like that,it's kind of annoying.I was relieved when the bell rang and walked to the front of the class started with the lesson,and I kind of drifted off into my thoughts.

When the bell rang I was off to had gym with me,and so did Derek.I changed in the locker room and walked into the gym.I looked around and spotted Derek talking to Ella.I jogged over to them,"Hey guys."

"Hey Eli."Ella grinded her teeth at me.

"Hi,Eli Ella and I were just talking about this party this Saturday."Derek explained

"Cool."I replied,simply.I didn't really care much for parties,but Derek followed my sister to parties all of the actually comes over to the house a time he sleeps over,especially when my sister has friends over...kind of wierd but he's my friend.

"Yeah and I was just telling Derek that I can't go because I don't have a date."Ella sighed and walked away.I knew that she wasn't trying to mess with Derek for a fact,because Ella wasn't like was always just touchy on the whole guy was always miserable because Renesmee was alway with Jacob and she was always by herself..guyless,which if you ask me is better then being with a jerk.

"Dude your sister tottally wants me."Derek 's so full of the distance I heard Ella murmer,"I don't,but I know some one who does."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."I smirked. As usual we ran laps,when the coach got back,and then we played some basketball,while the girls had played volleyball ,with coach Ross. After that it was off to lunch,which I rarely eat,but I have to atleast put something on the tray,so pizza and a bottle of water is good for me,yeah I waste my grandpa's money on food I rarely eat,but what the hell! It's not like I'm gonna live forever..Oh,wait! I am gonna live forever lucky me.

"Yo bro."E.J. walked by me.I was tempted to call him asshole but resisted as gave me a quick pat on the back and skanned the cafeteria quickly finding a group of girls to hit soon as his eyes landed on them they giggled,and waved for him to ocme over,"Gotta go man,the ladies are calling!"

"Open twenty-four hours a day ladies."I muttered,walking over to the round table Derek sat wasn't the captain of the basketball team,or baseball team,or the football team,or the..actually he wasn't even a team didn't have a date every saturday night,but itwasn't because no girls flirt with him or hit on him,it was the fact that he had his sites set on one person..that person is my sister.

"So you going to the party?"He picked at the salad with his white plastic fork.I was suprised at how the thought of eating sounded good right now,and not blood either,human food.I want human food right now..that's like saying I want to eat garbage,but some times garbage isn't bad..no garbage is always bad,no matter how you eat,or what you eat it with it's still garbage.

"I have to study for a quiz."I lied,actually it wasn't a Alice said I would have a Pop quiz in Calculus,and being a half-vampire I was quick,and I was AP in just about every subject,so it was kind of a lie.

"You don't need to study,and you're going to that party,you never got any 're all closed off in a bow and-don't roll your eyes at me!I mean you don't have to be like Chase Johnson but still!"Chase was like E.J. accept E.J. atleast treated girls with respect,and remembered their was a jerk he always pulled that move when you piss a girl off and he would yank at her rist,grab her arm,or touch her shoulder something like that. But no it wasn't all romantic like you see in those stupid movies it was annoying to them,I'm guessing you're wondering how I know how it feels?Well I haven't felt it because that would be wierd because well...I'm a guy,but anyway,Brea told was Ella's friend,I heard them talking and Chase had tooken Brea on a date,and he tried to you know,get in there,and she obviously didn't want that so she got up and started to walk away,and he grabbed her said it disgusted her blah,blah,blah,blah my point is Chase is a jerk.

"Whatever."I how angry it made me feal when I knew Chase was trying to take advantage of girls,and I'm sure one day he'll try to do it to my sister.I clenched my jaw,I'm pretty sure if Dad could read my mind right now,he would be freaking out,thank god he can't,unless I let him.

Later after the horrifying ride home with Ella I went up to my room was thankfully just my was normal,there was a window wall,just one,because I like to atleast feal comfortable when I the old house you had a view of nature just about everywhere,and don't get me wrong it was awesome,but when you're 4 months old it's scary trying to sleep and thinking about the scary movie your uncle made you watch.

I stood infront of the window wall hands in pockets staring at the stream that rean by the soothing noise of the water rippling across the rocks ran through my head stringing a yawn out of me."Sleep,"I mutter to myself walking over to my bed.I fell down and knowing I would have to get back up,because no matter what if I get comfortable something is going to happen.

"Get a room!"I heard the shout from the hall.I tried to ignore it but it was Ella's voice,and she wouldn't talk to anyone that way except for,Renesmee.

"It's not my fault you're jealous!"Renesmee snapped I reluctantly trudged out off of my bed and into the hall."That's the reason you're never going to have a mate! Jealousey!"Ness continued.

Normaly Ella would've been fast to reply but not this mouth was ajar,her eyes had tears in wan't slumped over,or standing straight up,she just stood,arms at her sped to her room,and I noticed E.J. was standing in the hall also,scowling at Jacob.

"She's so dramatic!"Renesmee rolled her then I wanted to yell at my wasn't dramatic she was touchy with some subjects,such as boyfriends,or..mates. She was the kind of person who always needed some one,and she understood the whole thing about mates,and she wanted someone so bad sometimes it hurt her.

"She's not dramatic,you're being a bitch."I looked at me eyes narrowed.I looked her in the stopped giving me that shut-the-hell-up look and slouched, realized what she was doing and he knew she was being a bitch,everyone's a bitch sometimes,but that didn't stop Mom from interupting.

"Eli!"She hissed.

"Bella."I said prefered we call her Mom,not Bella,but hey I'm a smartass.

"Eli,apologize to your sister,and Renesmee...don't."By don't she either meant,_stop making out with Jacob,_or,_don't talk to your sister about that._

"I'm sorry you can be a bitch sometimes Ness."I smiled at my little wasn't the kind to get her panties in a bunch over things like that so she just sighed deciding to not make matters worse. I snuck back into my room.

**Hope you guys liked my first chapter! Please R&R! Oh,and there are some spelling mistakes because I don't have spellcheck! Please forgive me!**


End file.
